


Broken Bottles

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feels, For a Friend, M/M, Relationship(s), Unofficial Sequel, oh look hello, ur looking cute today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Adrian does get into fights. Perhaps Adrian does break hearts. And Russell learns this the way he feared the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a sequel-ish hing to Rise And Shine?  
> I don't know.  
> For a friend ( yes helo that is you.)  
> Enjoy!

The door swung open in Russell's apartment , making him jump .

Behind the door, was Adrian.

And he was in a bad state.

"Fucking hell , Adrian!" Russell said , running to catch him before he fell to the floor.  Maybe Russell was wrong. He'd always thought Adrian never got into  _that_ much trouble. Now , Adrian's legs were collapsing beneath him , struggling to stand, blood streaming from wounds all over his face and bruises marring his complexion. The ginger helped him towards the sofa , before bolting off for the bandage box. Russell was furious with him; how could Adrian be so stupid to get into a fight , at least without anyone else to help him? Because Russell knew Adrian in every sense, and if there was one thing he was constantly reminded of, it was that he normally bit off more than he could chew and would end up regretting it later.And this time , it cost him a lot.He rushed back into the living room , and began patching him up.

"I-owww-" Adrian winced , gritting his teeth. " Before you start , please let me just-"

"Explain?" interrupted the ginger. " Fuck you and your explanation . Why the hell do you do this to yourself? You go out, get drunk, try and beat someone up and come back nearly unconscious."

"Yeah, but I'm not drun-"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't give a shit whether you're drunk or not. You go out and fuck shit up , and then I have to clean it up , I mean-Shit , that doesn't look good , we should probably get Laura to look at that."

"No!" yelped the redhead. 

"Do you want to get better or not?" retorted Russell.

"No , I just don't want anyone to see me like this. I don't like you seeing me like this either really." he said , looking ashamed. Russell's anger had dissipated and he didn't really know what was left.

"Then, why do you come back if you know I'll have to treat you like this?" he asked. Adrian shrugged and patted down a few bandages on his arm.

"Well, I can't go to my parents, Laura's too far away, I don't get on with Nora." he mumbled. " I guess you're all I have."

Fuck.

It was pretty late , very late in fact , and Russell wasn't expecting to feel terrible at this time of night. Normally he'd have to have had a few drinks before it kicked in. He closed the bandage box , and pulled Adrian up so he'd sit straight. He checked over the bruises, fussing about him relentlessly . Adrian was staring at the floor, looking regretful. Russell lifted his face to see his eyes. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Russell , I just- I didn't want you to think I'm weak or anything. I love you so much , please , don't leave me.." he sobbed , his breath catching in his throat. " I know how much you must hate me but please , If you left me I-"he sniffled again, "I'd have nothing." He hung his head low and kept weeping , wiping away his tears with a bandaged hand. Russell couldn't bear this. He pulled him into a kiss , feeling his tears against his own face, holding him as he did.

"Shhh, no , I'm not going to leave you. I love you so much , don't worry yourself." he said , stroking Adrian's hair, holding him, almost cradling him. " Just don't do this again. I hate seeing you like this."

Russell wasn't lying. Since he had been with Adrian , this was what he was most afraid of ; him getting hurt. If he could , he would kill the man who did this , but he couldn't. And that was infuriating. The redhead was always giving off this air of 'I can manage myself , piss off', but he knew he couldn't manage a thing. The hardest part was never knowing who did it; who made Adrian like this in the first place. Who made him crave something to hit , who made him crave approval as if it was a drug. 

But there they sat, Adrian whimpering and sobbing into Russell's shoulder, bandaged and bloodstained. 

"Oh, Adrian." breathed Russell. " Why do you do this?"


End file.
